


Promise. | ZukoxReader

by kenmakvznme



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action, Adventure, Avatar, F/M, Fanfiction, Firenation, Prince Zuko - Freeform, Reader Insert, kissing??, running out of tag ideas, y/n, zukoxreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmakvznme/pseuds/kenmakvznme
Summary: Y/N lived and grew alone in the Fire Nation, but the fateful day she became friends with Prince Zuko will change her life forever. What will happen as she embarks on a journey to find Zuko after he got banished? Read to discover the romance, sadness, and action entailed.-I suck at summaries.Will be added to wattpad under vinnycnt soon.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Beginning of A Desert Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of your desert journey to find Zuko.

You sat up on the side of a mountain in the warmth of your sleeping bag, closing and opening your eyes slowly. You felt the warmth and silence of the desert calm you down. The ostrich on your left, also your only source of transportation fluttered it’s eyes open and gawked at the sun rising. The disappointment growing inside of you knew that the sun rising and setting marked another day you failed to find him. Your childhood friend, Zuko.

Your quest was to find Zuko, and a promise he and you made. You were going to fulfill it to your best, to death even if needed. It was night within the town you resided in, knowing that Zuko had gotten banished the day before you used your instincts about what you knew about Zuko and because he was clever, he probably left a note for you at one of your old hang out areas. Of course you would go on a journey to find him.

Memories of the old Fire Nation town you lived in flooded your thoughts and all you could think of was your past and friendship with Zuko. You two weren’t even supposed to make contact with each other at all, it was merely coincidental when Zuko sneaked away from Azula and his mother Ursa when they were in town you were in. Princes like him wouldn’t even bother with people like you, why would such a highly ranked person such as a prince talk to a peasant anyway?

FLASHBACK

A group of teenage boys had been picking on you for being a thief and for having no parents in the middle of an alleyway, cornered with no escape. Zuko had found you before the boys Fire Bended at you and scared them away by threatening to throw them in jail. For the rest of the day Zuko spent time teaching you how to defend yourself with basic bending moves and techniques, you weren’t really talented but tried your best until Guards found him and returned him to Princess Ursa and Azula in the palace.

The two of you did eventually find ways to sneak around together and became best friends. Zuko thought of you as a little sister he could take care of and protect though. Even when Azula or Fire Nation Guards caught the two of you hanging out you’d still find ways to contact him either through letters or secret underground tunnels that led to beautiful secluded areas where no one would disturb your training or conversations. Plus, who knew what people would do if they caught Zuko teaching a homeless girl FireBending.

Zuko was one of your only friends besides some other children who didn’t have families to live with. He was kind and caring, like a mentor. He was there for you since your parents died in the war fighting against Earth-Benders. You didn’t particularly hate the Earth-Benders for it, you didn’t have a certain side you were on in the war at all. As long as you survived within the poor areas of the Fire Nation town you lived in it was alright.

The place you claimed as your home wasn’t too shabby. The constant sleeping in different areas for the night was something you got used to, Zuko did offer the idea of lending you a room in the palace; but you couldn’t risk his reputation on a peasant like you, right? You did often steal food from the markets when no one was watching, one person that did was Zuko.

He hated your habit of stealing food from the vendors and merchants, whenever he’d catch you with stolen food it angered him. Zuko did try to pressure you to eat food from the palace kitchen from time to time; but you refused, you weren’t worth it. But Zuko knew you were worth everything to him, besides his honor, the throne, Uncle Iroh, and Mai…

End of Flashback

  
  
You got out of your sleeping bag and wrapped it up, grabbing your food bag off a stone and pulling out a meal for you and your ostrich you thought desperately on how to survive the day. You sat eating what little food you had left pensively, but careful to not attract unwanted animals or robbers. Packing up the rest of your campsite gently, you looked at the floor wishing that Zuko was near and the treacherous journey would already end.

Hopping on to the saddle, you glanced at the sun with sad [E/C] irises. With your gaze now focused on the direction you were heading your right eye almost dropped a tear. It’s been so long since you’ve talked to Zuko, and it’ll take longer on your journey to find him.

Hope was dwindling away slowly in your heart, you hadn’t received any letters or clues to where Zuko was, nor did you even know if he had survived the nearly 3 years searching for the Avatar to regain his honor. Honor and the Avatar definitely was the only thing he sought out for, you thought. Judging by your memories of how Zuko was he couldn't be given up on honor so soon, with you waiting..

The mountain you camped on last night started to fade away in the distance, but the desert heat just never seemed to go away, but your water and food supply  
was becoming sparse. You needed to find some sort of town or civilization to resupply, and gain back your hope in the quest of finding, Zuko.

“It’s going to be a long day.” Your ostrich began walking through the desert sand and heat.


	2. Aang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all your energy drained out from traveling in the desert heat, you meet someone unexpected while resting in an abandoned village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I might changed the way I write to "I, Me, We" but eh let me know what you think.
> 
> // - flashback  
> /// - end

  
The desert just seemed like it wouldn't end, the miles and miles of sand made it look like there was no sight of grass or water. The little water in your satchel had already been finished off by your ostrich (which you didn't agree too they're greedy-). The only other idea to get water was from cacti, but it didn't seem safe because you didn't know what side effects would happen so you just hoped to find a village or civilization.  
  
  
With the sun seeming like it would slowly go away and finally let some coldness come calm the heat down, you thought you had spotted some sort of wooden roof in the distance. 'A house? Could that mean human life?’ You thought. It was a chance you couldn’t miss, a place to rest safely and no one would know you were a firebender.

  
Carefully turning your transportations direction to the building and slowly heading towards it, you could see the other rows of housing, but no people there. Although it disappointed you a bit, it reassured you that you could rest without anyone trying to murder you for being a fire nation citizen. They aren’t really popular nowadays.  
  
  
  
 _//  
  
  
Zuko sighed once again and joined you laying on the grass. “Y/N, you’re not focusing.”   
  
_ _“I know.. I’m supposed to help you learn but I’m not good myself.” Inhaling, you turned over to Zuko and looked him in his eyes. Something about them calmed you down even in the most stressful situations, maybe it was because he was one of the first people that cared about you. But you just shook the thought off, he was just a friend. "C'mon Y/N, five more minutes?" He pleaded. You couldn't deny Zuko, and especially because he begged you for countless minutes to practice new firebending moves to impress Azula and Ozai. Unwillingly so you got up and Zuko followed your movements and began training once again.  
  
  
An Hour and Fifteen Later  
  
  
You passed out onto the floor and breathed heavily, the training really knocked the air out of your lungs. Zuko walked next to you and knelt down to your face, "Tired already?" He asked, you chuckled. "It's getting late Zuko you should go back to the palace before I get arrested for kidnapping you." Your eyes watched as Zuko’s facial expression saddened, “Alright, I’ll be heading home now. You better not get into any more trouble.”_

_///  
  
_

You slid yourself off your saddle passed out inside of a house immediately as soon as you reached it. You felt dizzy and lightheaded, and an old memory of Zuko spun around your mind uncontrollably. You fluttered your eyelids open and closed for what seemed like a painful five minutes until sleeping.

  
Once waken up; you spotted white fur on the sand outside. Out of curiosity you walked outside and was met with a young boy sitting at the end of the fur trail. From shock you tripped over your foot and made a loud noise falling. 

“Who are you?!” The boy floated over to the shocked Y/N and put his staff against her neck demanding an answer. “I’m Y/N, please don’t hurt me I’m only traveling by.” She mimics the voice of a scared girl.

”I’m Aang. The Avatar.” And he removes the staff from her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insert sokka high on cactus juice LMFAO


End file.
